


The Magic of Dying

by AnotherOphelia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vampire GeorgeNotFound, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), demon jschlatt, demon quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherOphelia/pseuds/AnotherOphelia
Summary: Wilbur bought an ouija board months ago, and never used it. When a fruit bowl mysteriously smashes in his kitchen on one spooky night, what will the consequences be of finally using the ouija board with Technobalde? Phil will have to be the wall to help both the living and the dead to peace.Tommy and  Tubbo are two teenage ghosts bound to the ouija board after an unfortunate... incident. How will they adjust to having two hosts that are less than impressed to have ghosts haunting them forever?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No inappropriate content other than moderate to strong swearing!- OpheliaCross-posted from Wattpad
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Magic of Dying is a ghost au that originally started on my Wattpad, but will now continue here. I will post the original six chapters then continue writing new chapters!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Wilbur was sprawled across the apartments only couch, watching a horror movie with mounting disinterest. The main character, who Wilbur disliked very much, was trying to hide from the serial killer. They were trying to hide in a shower. Wilbur huffed, deciding he liked the killer better anyway and reached for his bowl of popcorn on the other end of the couch. His fingers brushed the edge and it tipped, spilling popcorn everywhere. He cursed and paused the movie, sitting up with a groan. He stretched, feeling his bones pop and crack and reached fro the now half-empty bowl. He picked it up and scooped the popcorn back in, deciding that he could still eat the popcorn, it looked clean enough. Though he'd need to wipe down the couch, it was a little greasy now.

Wilbur stood, padding to the kitchen, flipping a light on, and squinted. He spied a cloth lying on the counter and reached for it. A loud crash resounded, and he spun on the spot, blinking confusedly. A bowl of fruit that had been sitting on a nearby counter was lying smashed on the floor. Wilbur cocked his head. Had he somehow bumped it? He didn't remember being that close to that counter anyway. Huh. Must be the... wind? He hadn't even properly considered that before deciding that excuse was bullshit. He glanced at his clock on the wall. 12:03 AM. Wilbur smirked, getting a nice idea for the middle of the night.

\-------

He felt his fingers grasp at nothing under the bed, wincing as his arm strained to try to reach further. "I could have sworn I chucked the thing right under here!" He fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling, arm still under the bed. He cursed his memory, though he was certain he had slid the old ouija board under his bed a couple of months ago, planning to use it for a video or something. He sighed, rolling back onto his side and shoved his arm under his bed, his fingers finally scraping something. He scrabbled at the object for a moment and gripped it, spending a few minutes slowly dragging it out. It was the ouija board, though it looked a little different to when Wilbur last saw it. He sat up, placing the rather heavy board on his lap, studying the slight scorch marks on its left top corner. He knew those marks weren't there when he bought it, it was in pristine condition, despite the copious amounts of dust. Maybe he shouldn't use it. He paused thinking about he could do instead. Continue watching that crappy movie? No chance, this was his best bet for entertainment. He stood, slipping the board under his left arm and reached into his pocket for his phone, realising he didn't really know how to use an ouija board.

After a couple of minutes of scrolling through websites, getting a general idea of how to do this, he sat on the floor, placing the board on the low coffee table in front of him. A few candles dotted the space, Wilbur had found them tucked in the back of his wardrobe in case of a blackout. The T.V was turned off and so were all other lights, and he wasn't going to lie, his apartment looked creepy as fuck in the dark. He had texted Technoblade after realising that one person using the board didn't really work. He had asked very nicely if he was interested in doing something more fulfilling than farming potatoes on Minecraft. Techno had read it, sat on replying for a while and finally texted back 'sure lol'. Techno said he'd be over in a few minutes since he lived just a couple of floors down from Wilbur's apartment. Wilbur stared at the wall, watching the candlelight flicker across the bare wall. He jumped in fright when his phone pinged, the screen lighting up the room from where it lay on the floor beside him. It was only Techno texting to say that the lift was broken, again, and he'd have to walk up three flights of stairs. Wilbur huffed, deciding to turn a light on while he waited, his nerves were sky-high.

He began to stand when a dark shadow fell on the wall, startling him. He whirled, seeing no one. He looked back, seeing the figure fade quickly. Wilbur straightened, heart pounding. He chewed his lip, considering texting Technoblade to call this whole thing off. But Techno was already climbing up all those stairs and would be pissed if he had to turn back. Plus, Wilbur didn't want him to think he was scared. So Wilbur shrugged it off, just deciding to sit back down, deciding Techno must be pretty close anyway. He glanced at his phone, seeing that it was around 1:30 in the morning.

A loud banging suddenly snapped Wilbur out of his slightly nervous thoughts, though it did send his heart pounding again. He quickly realized that it was Technoblade banging on the door and stood, hurrying to unlock it. He scrabbled at the lock, unlocking the door and flinging it open, glad to have another human around. Techno was standing in rather wrinkled clothes, looking a little tired. Techno raised an eyebrow. "You alright Wilbur? You're looking rather... frazzled." Wilbur gave a smile. "I'm fine Techie, come on let's get going, I wanna finally do this." Wilbur turned and walked back into the living room, hearing Techno shuffle in behind him. The room darkened again when the front door shut, leaving just candles for light. He heard Techno let out an impressed whistle. "You really wanna do this properly, huh Bur?" Wilbur gave a chuckle. "Yeah. What's the point if you're doing it in a brightly lit room? Just not the same." Technoblade shrugged. "I guess." Wilbur sat in front of the table, facing the door. Techno walked over and sat opposite him, spotting the pen and paper next to Wilbur's right hand. "Writing it down too huh? I mean that will be helpful if the ghost speaks fast..." Techno snickered has Wilbur just sighed. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

\-------

Wilbur was starting to regret this. So far the ouija board had only said 'fuck off' and 'leave me alone, morons'. Whoever this ghost is, it didn't like being disturbed. Techno opened his mouth to ask another question, he'd been asking all the questions so far, when Wilbur shook his head. He whispered across the table. "I'll ask one. Maybe we'll get a better response?" Techno just shrugged with an expression of go ahead. Wilbur cleared his throat. "What's your name?" The planchette didn't move for a moment and Wilbur was certain that the ghost of whatever, wasn't going to reply. Then the planchette began to slowly move, and after a minute, spelled a name, which Wilbur had written down on the pad of paper next to him. He glanced at the name with a slight frown. It was such a normal name. "Your name is Tommy?" The planchette moved to the yes. Huh. "Are you female?" Tommy replied no. Wilbur was struck by a disturbing thought. Tommy sounded like a child's name. "Are you a child?" The planchette aggressively shot over to the no. "Are you a teenager then?" The planchette paused for a minute, before sliding to the yes. Wilbur glanced at Techno, noticing his slightly horrified expression. Wilbur paused for a minute. "Do you just haunt this apartment?" The planchette moved back to the no. Wilbur gave a groan. "Do you haunt the board?" Another no. Techno spoke up. "Are you haunting Wilbur?" A rather quick yes. Great. He had a teenage ghost haunting him.

Technoblade suddenly asked a question. "Did you start haunting Wilbur after he got the ouija board?" The planchette moved small circles for a moment before sliding over to the yes. Wilbur sighed. "Did you scorch the ouija board?" Another yes. "Why?" Tommy slowly spelt out 'why not?'. Wilbur frowned. Techno just snickered. "I like this ghost, Bur." Wilbur glared at him over the board. He sighed. "What will it take for you to leave?" After a few agonising minutes of watching the planchette slowly move and spell something, Wilbur had the answer. 'Just get rid of the board dipshit'. Wilbur sighed in relief at that. At least it was a simple solution. "Do you want us to stop talking to you now?" The planchette shot to the yes. Techno shrugged. "Alright." Wilbur and Techno moved the planchette to goodbye and removed their hands from the board. They sat there for a few minutes just watching the candles flicker. Techno was the first to break the silence. "So that was... interesting." Wilbur gave a tight nod, thinking quietly. "Technoblade?" "Yeah?" "Should I get rid of the board?" Techno paused for a minute. "If you want the ghost- I mean Tommy, to stop haunting you, then sure." Wilbur nodded quietly and stood, stretching with a groan. Techno stood too, walking over to the light switch. Wilbur winced at the sudden brightness of the room but started to blow out the candles. After blowing them all out and putting them back in the box which was sitting in the kitchen, Techno gave a sigh. "Imma going to go back to my apartment, Wil." "Alright, what time is it anyway?" "Like 2:40." Wilbur gave a groan. "We were using that thing for that long? Damn." Techno just shrugged. "Goodnight, Bur." "Night Techie." Technoblade walked to the front door, tugging it open. He gave Wilbur a wave before shutting the door with a quiet click. Wilbur yawned, picking up the ouija board and putting it in an old cardboard box on the kitchen counter. He'd chuck the board in the skip in the morning.

\-------

After a light and broken sleep, Wilbur walked down the many flights of stairs and ducked into the alleyway behind the apartment block, holding the ouija board's box under an arm. He heaved the smelly old skip's lid open and chucked the old board into it. He'd be glad to have that ghost gone.


	2. the Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait... ghosts? Plural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

After throwing that heavy old board into the skip, Wilbur began to feel the little amount of sleep affect him. He felt exhausted and heavy, probably considering he'd woken up in a cold sweat at only 6:00 that morning. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he ducked back inside in the apartment block, deciding to head to his apartment, have a slice of toast and get some more sleep. He began to slowly climb the many flights of stairs up to his apartment since the lift was still broken. He was maybe halfway up when he felt a prickly feeling between his shoulder blades, almost as if someone was staring at his back. Wilbur glanced over his shoulder, seeing the stairwell was empty. He felt unsettled, but kept going, he was just tired. The feeling got stronger as he climbed up, and the unsettled feeling grew too.

Wilbur gladly pushed open the front door, deciding to deadbolt lock it to make him feel better. After locking it, he decided to just crash on the couch, feeling far too tired to make himself any toast. He flopped onto the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. Wilbur slept for around four hours, still collapsed in the same position. At around 11, a loud crash from his bedroom startled him awake. He sat there blinking for a minute, his mind still fuzzy around the edges. Wilbur groaned, standing slowly and shaking his head groggily. He plodded over to his bedroom door, opening it slowly. At first, it seemed like everything was fine, but then he noticed the shelf on the wall across from his door had fallen, leaving random books and CD's scattered around on the floor. He sighed but walked over to clear up this mess. He kneeled to start picking everything up when he noticed something had slid halfway under his bed. He thought it was a CD until he picked it up. It was the planchette from the ouija board. It looked perfectly fine like it hadn't been in a skip just a few hours ago. Wilbur had sworn he had put it in the box with the rest of the board, and even if he hadn't, it would be in the living room, not his bedroom of all places.

Now feeling wide awake, Wilbur scanned the room for the board, not spying it anywhere. He turned back to cleaning up the books and CDs, feeling greatly uncomfortable. He had left one book and saw a horribly familiar scorched wooden board's corner. "You have to be fucking with me, Tommy." He shoved the books and CDs out of the way, revealing the board. It looked a little more scorched than it had last night and had a note stuck to it. He pulled it off with shaking hands. He frowned as he read it. 'I didn't mean to actually get rid of the board moron. Anyway, you can't get rid of me by just throwing the board in the skip. You've used the board, it's going to be hard to get rid of me now.' Wilbur let out a growl of frustration and stood, leaving the board on the floor. "Damn you, Tommy!" He gave a shout of anger and sat on his bed. A loud banging resounded from his bedroom's far wall. "SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO STUDY!!" He sighed as his neighbour finished shouting. He better figure how to get rid of this angsty teenage ghost and fast.

\-------

He spent a few hours trying to figure out how to communicate with Tommy without using the damned board again. He whispered angrily at thin air, he shouted angrily at thin air and threw a piece of paper and a pen at the board. Rather obviously, none of this worked. He lay on his bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. A scratching sound filled the room and he rolled on his side, looking at the board where he left it on the floor with the pen and paper. The pen was writing something on the paper, and Wilbur watched curiously, really hoping he wasn't going insane. After a minute the pen fell back down, rolling off the board and onto the floor. Wilbur sighed and sat up, stretching his limbs. After getting the note and the pen, he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He braced himself for teenage angst and read the note. 'You do realise that the board is the best way to communicate? But there might be another way if I break my connection with the board, though I'd need to ask Tubbo first...'

Wilbur mused over the note for a few minutes, wondering who the hell 'Tubbo' was. He sighed, picked up the pen and scribbled an answer. 'I do not want to use that stupid ouija board again. What will happen to you if you break your connection to the board and who the hell is Tubbo?' He set the pen and paper on the floor and tugged his phone from his pocket, seeing many many texts from Technoblade and missed calls. Wilbur frowned and pressed the call button and waited for Techno to pick up the phone.

Technoblade's POV:

Techno had spent the last two hours trying to get a hold of Wilbur and was contemplating walking up to his apartment and breaking his door down. he truly regretted using that stupid ouija board last night for many reasons. First of all, it fucked up his already terrible sleep schedule and... Techno was sure Tommy or something else was haunting him.

It had started with a vase rolling from the middle of a side table and smashing on the floor. That was easy to pass off as a breeze or something, but it was awfully hard to explain his computer typing on a doc by itself. He had been watching in terrified curiosity as the ghost or whatever, typed a message. After a few minutes of typing, the keyboard finally stopped with a click. Techno slowly went over to it, pausing before sitting down and reading the message.

'Hi! You must be Technoblade, or at least I think you are. I'm Tubbo! I'm connected to that ouija board you used last night. Tommy did all the talking though, and I'm pretty sure that the other guy, Wilbur was it? tried to throw out the board this morning. Oh, by the way, don't be scared of me, I'm a friendly ghost, you should be glad that Tommy didn't go with you.'

Techno sat in surprised silence, which was broken by his phone ringing loudly. He grabbed it from where it sat next to the computer and clicked the answer button. He would have plenty to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed lol :]
> 
> \- Ophelia


	3. First Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sight

Wilbur had barely pressed the call button when Technoblade picked up. Techno immediately began speaking rapidly down the phone, sounding distressed and extremely confused. Wilbur tried to get a word in, but Techno just blabbed on about ghosts, and how he was being haunted- "TECHNOBLADE!" Techno fell into startled silence, the phone call crackling. Wilbur gave a tight sigh and finally spoke. "Slow down Techno, what's going on?" He immediately resumed talking, though slower and slightly less panicked. "I think I'm being haunted by a ghost called Tubbo or something and this is all your fault Wil, I will kill you I swear-" Wilbur listened to this with growing realization. "Wait, your ghost is called Tubbo? Ohh, that's who Tubbo is!" "Wait, what do you mean, your ghost? Are you being haunted too or something? And how do you know Tubbo?" Wilbur sighed in relief, he had someone to listen to him without thinking he was insane. "I'm being haunted, it's Tommy by the way. And Tubbo is the other ghost that was, and I guess is connected to the ouija board. Tommy just did all the talking I guess." The phone line was silent but held a strange sort of tension. "So... I guess you can communicate with Tommy without the ouija board?" Wilbur snorted. "That's what you ask? Yeah, I can, through a pen and paper. You?" Dave replied immediately. "Tubbo opened a doc on my computer and typed." A pause. "Can I come over? Maybe Tubbo will come and he and Tommy can try to explain everything properly." "Sure, Tommy has to ask Tubbo something anyway." A thud came through the phone line, and Wilbur presumed that Techno had put the phone on his desk. "Alright. I'll be over in, like 20 minutes. Ok?" Wilbur nodded, then realising that Technoblade couldn't see him. "Sure. See you soon Techno." With that, the phone call ended.

\-------

Wilbur was scrolling through Twitter when Technoblade knocked on the door. "Come in! The doors unlocked!" He opened the door and shut it quietly before he shuffled nervously into the living room. Wilbur noted that he looked tired, slightly distressed and nervous. Wilbur gave him a reassuring smile and gave a wave. "Hey! Do you know if Tubbo came with you?" Techno gave a nod. "He heard our conversation and said he would come on the doc." Wilbur smiled at that and gestured to the spot next to him on the couch. He sat with a sigh and raised an eyebrow at the pen and paper on the table. "What is Tommy asking Tubbo anyway?" Wilbur sat back with a sigh. "He wants to ask Tubbo about breaking his connection to the board." Technoblade gave him a weird look. "I thought you got rid of the board?" Wilbur shrugged. "I tried too. It just turned back up in my room, with a note from Tommy on it." He gaped at him. "Creepy." At that moment, the pen lifted up and began scribbling down a message. Technoblade and Wilbur stared at this, watching as the words formed.

After about five minutes the pen fell back onto the pad, rolling with a clatter onto the table. Wilbur reached for the pad, feeling a cold breeze ruffle his hair from behind. He guessed that was Tommy, but that was a way kinder gesture than usual from the angsty ghost. He sat back and began to read the note aloud.

"I and Tubbo have decided to see if we could break our connection to the board. I think that you need to burn the board to get rid of it and then you can command us to go somewhere else. And I think we can make ourselves visible if you'd like to see us." Wilbur paused, already finding problems with this, but he'll address that later. He glanced across to Techno, who shrugged. Wilbur sighed and cleared his throat. "Maybe try revealing yourself first?" The room was eerily quiet, and nothing happened for a few minutes. But then... a small sort of popping noise sounded from the corner closest to the kitchen. The air sort of shimmered and a translucent figure appeared. Wilbur felt his mouth open and was pretty sure Technoblade was as gobsmacked as him. The figure came into sharper focus. It was a teenage boy, with brown hair and a nervous expression. He had on a green button-up shirt and pair of jeans, though his feet floated several centimetres off the floor. He was watching the doorway of the kitchen, looking ever so slightly impatient. A louder pop came from the doorway and the air shimmered brightly, and a figure appeared almost instantaneously. Another teenage boy appeared, with a mop of blonde hair and startling frustrated eyes. He was wearing a red and white shirt and a pair of cargo pants that looked too short for him. The frustrated expression melted into delight as he realized that Wilbur and Techno were staring at him. "YES! It worked, Tubbo! I knew it would!" Wilbur let out a shocked squeak and the two ghosts whipped around to them. Techno had pushed himself as far into the couch as possible, with an expressionless face, though he had gone as white as a sheet. The blonde ghost, he guessed, Tommy gave a snort of loud laughter. "Don't look so scared!" Tommy laughed loudly again and Tubbo cracked a smile before giggling quietly.

Wilbur gathered himself and elbowed Techno in the side. Dave sat forward again and Wilbur cleared his throat. "Uh... I didn't realize you'd be able to speak." Tommy shrugged, floating idly on the spot. "Neither did I." Wilbur raised an eyebrow at that. "How'd you even make yourselves..." Wilbur waved his hand in Tommy and Tubbo's general direction. "Y'know... visible?" Again Tommy shrugged, but Tubbo spoke up. "We just sort of willed ourselves to be visible. I don't really get how it happened either to be honest." Wilbur turned to glance at Techno spotting a surprisingly grim expression on his friend's face. Wilbur poked him, causing Dave to smack his hand away before speaking. "I know this might be a... touchy subject... But aren't you a little young to be dead?" Wilbur frowned immediately and swatted his arm. "What was that for?!" Wilbur glared at him. "You can't just ask if someones too young to be dead!" Techno rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Wil, their literal teenagers! They are too young to be dead!" Tommy and Tubbo had watched this exchange with stormy expressions, which Wilbur had just noticed. "Oh look, Technoblade, you've pissed them off!" Tubbo cleared his throat loudly and hovered awkwardly when Dave and Wilbur looked at him.

"I... guess we should explain how we... uh" Tubbo swallowed nervously, and in the pause, Tommy butted in to spill the beans. "We died recently actually." He paused, hovering closer. "Are you sure you want to know how?" Wilbur mulled it over quietly and Techno glanced at him. "I mean... it would be good to know I guess." Tommy glanced over at Tubbo before proceeding. "Well... uh. We were on the bus to school and the bus... well crashed." Wilbur gave them a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry. How long ago was that?" Tubbo relaxed slightly and replied. "Maybe around... wait what's the date?" Techno pulled out his phone to check. "It's... the 2nd of October." Tommy blinked in surprise. "The crash was in March. The 14th I think." Wilbur paused, scanning his memory, but still pulled out his phone and searched the date and the main words 'bus crash'. Sure enough, there were heaps of articles on it. He glanced back at the boys with a sad smile. "I am really sorry about that. But how did you end up haunting the ouija board anyway?" Tubbo grinned at that. "We were just drifting around, watching the world when I spotted the ouija board in the window of some old second-hand shop. I was curious and touched it." He shrugged. "I just got stuck I guess. And Tommy just followed me." Tommy nodded. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Huh. What do you think will happen if the board was destroyed?" Tubbo rubbed the back of his neck. "No idea really. I think we'll just be drifting again." Technoblade frowned slightly and decided to add to the conversation. "I'm worried you'll be destroyed with the board." Tommy shook his head. "I'm pretty sure we won't. I've managed to scorch the board a couple of times and I wasn't hurt or anything." Wilbur nodded. "True. How would we destroy the board anyway?" Tubbo's eyes lit up. "Do you have a box of matches?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- Ophelia
> 
> Twitter: @AnotherOphelia  
> Discord: AnotherOphelia#7919  
> Email: AnotherOphelia@gmail.com


	4. Fire and Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really terrible at descriptions-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Wilbur watched as the flames began to shrink, with growing despair. The board lay on the embers, slightly charred, but unscathed otherwise. Technoblade stood on the other side of the fire, a rather grim expression settled on his face. Wilbur sighed, turning from the fire and walked back towards his car, where Tommy and Tubbo were currently floating a couple of centimetres off the top of. Tommy was talking avidly and loudly about something, while Tubbo was listening quietly, both looking very happy for being dead. Wilbur smiled softly at them, glad that they at least had each other. Tommy noticed him walking over, and gave a wave, Tubbo glancing back at him and grinning. Their happiness burned at Wilbur's guilt at the fact the plan hadn't worked. His face dropped into a sad expression and Tommy frowned at the sudden change in mood.

"I'm guessing it didn't work, did it Wil?" Tommy's face held a small amount of hope that vanished when Wilbur quietly shook his head. Tubbo sighed and floated through the car roof, hovering on the right back seat. Tubbo picked at his shirt, looking anxious. "Did we drive all this way for nothing?" Wilbur grimaced at his quiet voice. "If it makes you feel better, the board is a bit more charred than before." Tubbo just shrugged and Tommy rolled his eyes, drifting down through the car roof, sitting next to Tubbo. "A fat lot of help that does." Wilbur sighed heavily and walked to the car door, leaning against it and giving the boys a firm expression through the half-open window. "We didn't drive all the way to some abandoned field for nothing, it helped eliminate the idea of burning the board." Tommy again rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Wilbur glanced over his shoulder to Techno, who was still watching the dying fire with a now unreadable expression. He turned back to the boys, who looked downtrodden. Wilbur remembered what he had shoved in the trunk of the car before they left and grinned. He walked to the trunk and opened it, reaching in to grab his guitar. Tommy stuck his head through the back window. "What's in the trunk?" Wilbur glanced up at him with a smile and pulled out his guitar, shutting the trunk. "Any song suggestions?"

Technoblade's POV:

Techno watched as the embers finally stuttered out, appearing cold. But he knew from experience that they would still be warm. He studied the board, which was now charred and blackened at the edges, and it glowed a fierce orange on a very charred right corner. He was tempted to pick it up and throw it in frustration but had the feeling the board was freezing to the touch. He turned away from the fire, hearing distant singing and guitar notes from the car. He smiled slightly at the thought of the others singing away in the car. He trudged over to an old deck chair where he had tossed his jacket earlier. He picked it up and slipped it on, feeling for his phone in his pocket. He tugged it out, flicking it on. He blinked in surprise at the five notifications, all missed calls. He swallowed, suddenly nervous as he realised it was Phil, his and Wilbur's old flatmate, back when they lived in a larger, shared apartment. They had all stayed in close contact and tried to talk regularly. Technoblade was almost always with his phone so Phil would usually expect him to pick up first try. He fidgeted, clearing his notifications and opening the call app. He hovered his finger over the call button, trying to come up with a reason for all the missed calls. He sighed and clicked the call button, hoping Phil wasn't too worried.

The phone rang once, twice before being picked up and a worried voice answered. "Techno? Are you alright?" He smiled at the familiar voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, just missed your calls." The line crackled. "You never usually miss my calls, in fact, Wilbur missed them too." Techno's eyes widened. Crap. What's a good excuse for that? "Uh yeah, we were just watching a movie at Will's place, so we turned our phones off." He fidgeted, waiting for a reply. "Yeah, right. I was ringing to see if we could meet up and I visited both of your apartments. No one was home." Techno glanced across to the car, seeing Wilbur look at him from his guitar playing. He must have seen his worried expression because he mouthed: Are you okay? It took Dave a second to realise what he had mouthed and shook his head. He mouthed back: It's Phil. Wilbur just frowned and went back to singing. Great place of support there. "Technoblade? Techno, are you there?" He stuttered a reply. "Uh, yeah, sorry just zoned out for a moment." He heard Phil sigh. "Where the hell are you and Will? I'm seriously concerned." He tried to come up with a good reply before sighing. "Just meet us at Will's place, okay? You still have a spare key, right?" Phil replied, sounding relieved. "I do, I do. How long will you be?" Techno paused, thinking. "Uh... about three and a half hours?" The phone crackled as if Phil had put his phone down. "Three and a half hours!? Where the hell-" He hung up, deciding to explain later and break the news to the others.

Wilbur's POV:

Wilbur paused his guitar playing and singing, noticing Technoblade walking over, the ouija board tucked under an arm. He had been on a rather worrying phone call by the looks of it, and from what Techno had mouthed, it was Phil. Tommy and Tubbo turned to wave at Technoblade before going back to bickering about what song Wilbur should play next. He rolled his eyes at their antics, before sliding off the hood of the car, where he had been sitting. He left his guitar leaning against the car, praying it wouldn't get muddy. But considering the fact they were in a muddy field, there was little hope. He trudged over to meet him, noticing his nervousness.

"Hey, Techno. Is Phil okay?" Technoblade stuffed his hands in his pockets before replying. "Yeah, he's fine. Have you checked your phone recently?" Wilbur shook his head before fishing his phone out from his jean pockets. He raised an eyebrow at the amount of missed calls. "Ah." Techno nodded his head slightly. "Yeah. 'Ah'. Phil was worried about us." Wilbur shoved his phone back in his pocket before replying. "What did you tell him?" Technoblade avoided his eyes. "Uh... I tried to tell him that we had been watching a movie at your place, so we had turned our phones off. And uh... he checked each of our apartments. And... obviously, we weren't there so he knows that was bullshit." Wilbur's eyes widened, feeling rather nervous now. "What did you tell him then?" He shuffled his feet. "I told him to meet us at your place." Wilbur glared at him. "You what?! Why did you tell him that??!" Techno just sighed through his nose. "He could help Wil." Wilbur groaned. "He could also think we are insane!" Technoblade raised an eyebrow at him. Wilbur just frowned and turned back to the car. He shouted over his shoulder. "We better get going then!"

\-------

Tommy and Tubbo had obviously protested at the idea of letting someone else see them, but Wilbur and Technoblade had convinced them that Phil was a good guy. Still, though, Tommy and Tubbo were silent on the long drive home. Wilbur was still confused about how the car didn't just drive straight through them, but that was a matter for another time. They pulled up in Wilbur's designated car park, Wilbur paused, glancing back at the boys. "You two are going to go invisible for the trip up to the apartment, right?" Tommy nodded before glancing at Tubbo, then vanishing. Tubbo soon followed suit, after giving Wilbur a nervous smile. Wilbur sighed, climbing out of the car, Techno following while carrying the board. The pair of them walked into the lobby, noticing with a sigh of relief, that the elevator was fixed at last. They walked into the elevator and spent the ride up in awkward silence. The elevator dinged as they arrived at his floor. They stepped out, either consciously or subconsciously, slowed their walking speed, nervous at Phil's reaction. Wilbur felt a cold breeze push him faster and he sighed and walked faster. All too quickly they arrived at his door. Techno tested the door handle, realising Phil must have left the door unlocked.

Wilbur pushed the door open, revealing Phil sitting on his couch, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up as Wilbur and Techno shuffled in, the board tucked behind him, shutting the door behind them. Phil put his phone on the couch beside him, before standing up. Phil raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. Oh boy. Wilbur cleared his throat. "Hey, Phil." Phil gave him an unreadable look before speaking. "Why were you two three and a half hours away?" Wilbur gave a sheepish smile. "Roadtrip?" Phil sighed through his nose. "Wrong answer, Wil." Wilbur scratched at the back of his neck. "Uh... would you think I'm insane if I say it involves ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \- Ophelia  
> 


	5. The Start of A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff lol

Phil's POV:

Phil stared at Wilbur and Techno. They couldn't be serious. Wilbur nervously kept talking. "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, ghosts are real." Phil shook his head, chuckling. "Stop playing around, Wil." Wilbur grimaced lightly. "I'm not playing around, Phil." His serious tone made Phil pause. "What the hell do ghosts have to do with you two driving three and a half hours away?" Techno gave a relieved sigh and spoke at last. "Well, you see..."

\-------

After an hour or so of explaining, Phil was sitting on the couch, feeling confused. "So... why can't I see Tommy and Tubbo?" Wilbur shrugged from where he sat, resting his back against the door. "They are a little nervous about you I think." Techno nodded from where he was stretched out on the floor by Wilbur. "They were against the idea of you seeing them." Phil frowned. "I don't want to force them into anything." Techno smiled at that. "Saying things like that prove that you're a nice guy. Is that enough for you two?" Techno raised his voice slightly at the last few words, eyes scanning the room. Wilbur yawned from where he was sitting, the room falling into a contented silence. Phil let himself sink into the couch, watching as Techno shrugged, going quiet. The room must have stayed like that for at least twenty minutes, with Wilbur slipping off into a light sleep, slumping against the door. Phil was starting to doze off, when a soft whisper was uttered from behind the couch, in the direction of the kitchen doorway. He blinked wide awake, seeing that Techno was focused onto something behind him, in the direction of the whisper.

Techno nodded his head at him as if to tell him to look behind him. Phil shifted slightly as he turned to see behind the couch. He didn't know what he expected to be there, but he was still surprised to see, indeed ghosts, hovering in the kitchen doorway. The two teenage ghosts were looking at him like a deer in the headlights, and the shorter brunette with a green shirt on, looked like he wanted to vanish again. The other ghost, however, hovered slightly in front of his friend, obscuring him a little with his larger form. With his mop of blonde hair, blazing blue eyes, grubby red and white t-shirt and distressed blue jeans, he seemed so... average. That sounded mean, but he seemed like any other kid Phil would see walking down the street, chattering with friends while walking to the local Tesco's for some snacks. They were far too young to have died and that hit Phil hard. He must have grimaced because the taller ghost glowered at him, his stance becoming more defensive. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous." Phil's voice cut through now tense silence, jerking Wilbur awake. He heard Wilbur mutter a confused "Wha?" before realising that the ghosts were visible. The smaller ghost floated out from behind the taller one and squeaked a reply. "I-It's alright. I'm Tubbo." Phil gave him a warm smile and flicked his gaze to the other. The other ghost hadn't relaxed per se but wasn't as defensive as before. He stared at the floor before mumbling a greeting. "I'm Tommy."

Phil gave a light smile, trying to appear calm as his mind reeled. How the hell did these children end up as ghosts? Did their families miss them? His heart clenched. That was it. He was going to help these ghosts, whether that was helping them find their families to give them some peace, or just making their afterlife as fun as possible.

\-------

A few hours had passed, and the group were now crowded into Wilbur's bedroom, a couple of empty pizza boxes left from dinner on his cluttered desk. Wilbur was currently trying to convince Tommy to try moving a glass he had sitting on his nightstand. Tommy was having more fun in refusing to, watching with amusement as Wilbur whined, flopping dramatically back onto his bed. Phil, who was sitting on the end of the bed, reached over to poke him. "Don't be so melodramatic." Wilbur sat up, rolling his eyes. "Me? Melodramatic? Never." Tubbo giggled from where he was hovering on the floor next to Techno. Tommy just floated over to stick his tongue at Wilbur, laughing loudly when Wilbur began shrieking at him. Tommy shouted over the noise. "We're like brothers!" Wilbur paused. "I will cry."

Tommy was right. They were like brothers. A little family, all five of them.


	6. The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rollercoaster from here boys, girls and theys

Wilbur winced as he was shaken awake, planning to thump whoever woke him in the jaw. But as he angrily opened his eyes, he felt his anger dull when he saw Phil's desperate face. "Your neighbour just came banging on the door. We had to let him in, he was in a sorry state. That's not the problem. It's whatever was chasing him."

\-------

Techno was still trying to console a shaking Eret, who looked like they had been scratched by a very angry cat. He was rambling about something with horns chasing him and attacking him, all while shaking like a leaf. Techno gave Wilbur a worried expression from the couch as he raced out of his bedroom. He rounded the back of the couch and sat gently next to Eret, not worrying about where ever Tommy and Tubbo were, he supposed they had vanished as soon as Eret had crossed the threshold.

"Eret?" Eret whirled around to face Wilbur, looking just as desperate as Phil had warned. "There was this... thing, it had horns and yellow eyes, you have to believe me-" He grabbed Wilbur's shoulder's shaking him slightly. "PLease-" Wilbur gently peeled Eret's hands off him and gave him a hug, relaxing slightly when he seemed to calm. "You stay here with Techno and Phil okay? They'll take care of you." Eret nodded quietly and Wilbur stood, aiming for the apartments front door. "What are you going to do?" Techno's voice cut through the heavy silence. Wilbur glanced back at him, tugging his shoes on, he still had his yellow sweater and jeans on from last night. "To find out whatever that thing is." Techno shook his head, looking angry. "You can't just go out there by yourself, let me come with you." Wilbur shook his head. "No, stay and look after Eret, they need it." Eret had sat back now, eyes glazed, looking lost in thought. "Phil can do that." Phil nodded from where he stood in the kitchen doorway, sending Wilbur an imploring expression. "I'll be fine! Both of you stay here. And maybe try to find Tommy and Tubbo, yeah?" With that he darted out the door and locked it behind him, not taking any chances.

\-------  
The apartment block's hallways were deadly quiet and Wilbur guessed that the other residents were at work or school or somewhere else, or just locked in their apartment after hearing the commotion. Wilbur descended the stairs, heading to the ground floor after Phil had said Eret had bumped into the thing at the bottom of the stairwell. Every step echoed along with his nervous breathing, making him even more anxious. He shouldn't have come alone, he could be killed, snatched- 

Wilbur froze, his breathing going silent. There was a rising crescendo of scuffling and yelling, sounding like it was right at the bottom of the stairs. He thought about turning back, not wanting to face whatever was making that noise, but his heart sunk when he heard familiar shrieking. "Tommy."

\-------

He had bolted down the stairs, stumbling at a couple of steps before racing out into the bottom of the stairwell. Tubbo's wrist was in the grip of a man in a suit, with... ram horns and yellow eyes. Even from here, he reeked of alcohol and it was making Wilbur's eyes water. Tubbo was struggling against his iron hold, looking terrified and confused, and Wilbur was confused too at the fact the man was holding him. He shouldn't have been able to, but that wasn't a pressing fact at the moment. Tommy was hovering around his shoulders, bringing his fists down on his head, but the man just used his other hand to swat him away.

"Why are ghosts like you here!? You shouldn't be here! Oi, stop struggling! I'm taking you to the Inner Sanctum-" The man stopped, noticing Wilbur standing stock still at the bottom of the stairs. He narrowed his yellow eyes at him, baring sharp canines. "You're going to turn around and leave. You saw nothing." He gashed teeth as if to accentuate his point and his eyes flashed a blood-red colour. Wilbur felt something wash over him, but he shook his head as if clearing his mind. "What even are you?!" The man glowered at him and released his grip on Tubbo, who immediately floated up to the ceiling, hovering up next to Tommy. The man stalked over, pausing a few metres away. "Well..." He drawled, his eyes studying him curiously. "I guess you could say I'm a demon." \------- Wilbur felt his heart begin to beat faster, and from the expression of the demon, he could tell. But Wilbur rallied his strength and bit out another question. "What's your name?" The demon paused, his eyes still studying him. Wilbur shifted under the weight of his gaze, feeling more and more nervous. "Names are powerful things you know." Wilbur flinched slightly when the demon spoke, having been expecting him to stay in silence. "But I can give you another name to call me... Schlatt. Call me that if you must." Wilbur nodded slightly, noting that Tubbo and Tommy had vanished. "What were you doing to him?" The demon paused then snorted. "The ghost you mean? I was taking to where he should have been, along with the other one." Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "And where is that?" The demon glared at him. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this. But I'll indulge you. I was taking them to the Underworld, where ghosts, wraiths, demons, vampires and much more reside normally. Ghosts are the only ones that are required to stay there. Don't ask me why, it's just the rules." Wilbur cocked his head to one side, silently processing the information. "Inner Sanctum?" Schlatt rolled his eyes. "Of course you heard that. The Inner Sanctum is the innermost part of the Underworld, where our ruler resides. The Underworld's city is formed in rings I guess you could say, with The Inner Sanctum, then the ring where the Elite's live." Schlatt preened. "I'm an Elite if your wondering." Wilbur had already guessed that fact. "Then there is the middle-class section, where mostly everyone else is." Wilbur frowned. "Mostly?" Schlatt chuckled quietly. "The uttermost ring is the slums. That's where trapped humans, disowned demons and the like reside." Wilbur started. "Trapped humans?" Schlatt didn't laugh this time, only frowned deeply. "That's it, I've lost my patience, I'm not going to explain the whole portal system to you." Schlatt took another step, but Wilbur whirled and bolted up the stairs, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He heard Schlatt give a frustrated growl and begin to charge up the stairs behind him. Wilbur began to take two steps at a time, hearing Schlatt begin to close in. Wilbur passed the first-floor landing and continued up, beginning to tire. Schlatt, however, just kept barreling up at the same pace. "I can easily outlast you, human!" Wilbur panted, pumping his legs faster, smelling the growing smell of alcohol. He had reached the second-floor landing at this point and glanced over his shoulder. Schlatt was just a few steps behind, charging towards him like a freight train. Wilbur began to sprint again, feeling his second wind kick in. He had made it maybe three-quarters of the way up the flight of stairs when he heard an angry scream. He whipped around, spying Schlatt tumbling downstairs from where Tommy had pushed him. He had landed on his back with a thump and snarled at where Tommy was hovering above him. "I'll be back for you, kid." Schlatt glowered past him up to Wilbur and bared his teeth. "Tell that meat bag I chased earlier that their days are numbered!" Schlatt then proceeded to shakily stand up and grip at a gold chain Wilbur hadn't he'd been wearing and vanish. Wilbur felt himself sag and he collapsed onto a sitting position on the stairs. Tommy hovered in front of him, looking concerned. 'I'm- fine." He paused, trying to catch his breath. "I am r-really." \-------

Wilbur wasn't fine. No way. He was currently sitting on the couch next to Eret, both looking worse for wear. Phil was still fussing around them both and Techno was writing down everything Wilbur had gasped out when he arrived back. Eret had been told about the ghosts and was now watching as Tommy nervously zoomed around the room. He was babbling and stressing while Tubbo hovered next to Wilbur, both of them looking scared.

Tommy's stressing was interrupted by Techno as he appeared from Wilbur's room. "How could he physically touch Tubbo? And how could Tommy shove him?" Wilbur glanced back at him, thinking it over. "I guess since he's a demon, he could." Phil nodded from where he was standing at the back of the couch. "That seems about right." Wilbur just looked back over to Tommy had stopped babbling and had settled in the corner. Eret spoke up next. "Do you think he'll kill me?" Wilbur glanced over at him. "I don't think he's the type. What did you do to piss him off anyway?" Eret frowned. "I have no idea. Maybe just surviving pissed him off." Wilbur shrugged, turning back to staring at nothing.

\-------

Wilbur had offered for Eret to stay the night and he had quickly agreed. It would be safer for everyone to stay together for now, while they figured out what was going on. They were all currently eating a dinner of mushroom and chicken pasta that Wilbur and Techno made, though Techno had done most of the work. They were all more relaxed now, chatting over the food. Eret was currently chatting to Techno about Minecraft while Phil tried to beat Wilbur in chess. Tubbo was trying to help Phil, but that wasn't making much of a difference. After a few hours of chess and subsequent poker games, they all went to bed. Techno and Phil were sleeping on Wilbur's floor on an inflatable mattress and an spare proper mattress. Eret had taken the couch, and was asleep when Wilbur shut his door, his cuts almost completely healed.

\-------

Eret's POV:

Eret had fallen asleep on the couch pretty quickly considering his day and was still asleep when the apartments front door banged open hard enough for the doorknob to make a hole in the wall. Eret had jerked awake then, spying with horror, the demon standing in the doorway. The demon chuckled, and stalked forward, but halted when Eret gave a shout and scrambled over the back of the couch. The demon growled and began to walk just a little faster. Eret pounded on the bedroom door, his knuckles splitting from the force of his banging. The door lurched open and Eret stumbled into Techno, who slammed the door behind him. Eret glanced at Techno's expression, wincing at the unfiltered fear. Wilbur groggily sat up in his bed. "W-what happened?" He yawned and prodded Phil with his foot. Phil sat up with a startled jerk. "Where's the emergency!?" Eret just pointed at the door. "In the living room." In response the door shuddered, splintering slightly.

Tubbo and Tommy appeared with a pop in the far corner, and Wilbur shot out of bed. "Grab any furniture you can, shove it against the door." Techno headed for the desk and began to push it, while Phil grabbed the desk chair and shoved it under the doorknob. Both Eret and Wilbur began to shove the bed towards the door. Techno had almost got the desk to the door when it and the chair splintered. The demon stormed into the room and grinned devilishly. "I'm not just going to take the ghosts now, I'm taking all of you for fucking with me." He lurched towards them and Eret had the vague sensation of screaming before everything went pitch back

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this au! :]
> 
> \- Ophelia
> 
> Twitter: @AnotherOphelia  
> Discord: AnotherOphelia#7919  
> Email: AnotherOphelia21@gmail.com


End file.
